


Blue Band of Ownership

by LittleSparrow69



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consent Issues, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Power Play, Public Sex, Restraints, Rimming, Roleplay, Sex Club, Submissive Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSparrow69/pseuds/LittleSparrow69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets a little more than he bargained for when he and Sam investigate a club that has a nondescript door at the back, a secret password and requires a cash advance from one of their new credit cards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Band of Ownership

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Blindfold fill from a couple of years ago. One of the two that I'd completed. I'm not going to post the original prompt because I ended up straying.

"You ready for this?" Sam asked. 

"Why wouldn't I be?" Dean said as he locked the Impala and walked with Sam towards the club. 

The bodies of the three dead young men that drew them to town had two things in common. One, they were gay and two, at some point in the week prior to their deaths they had frequented Club Indigo. Sam and Dean were fairly certain that a Succubus was using the club as a trolling ground. 

They'd scoped out the club the night before and hadn't come up with anything until Sam happened to spy a few people disappearing behind a non-descript door at the back of the club. It seemed for the right price the club offered access to a variety of other activities. They'd had to do a cash advance on a new credit card to pay for the cover fee. 

They ordered a drink at the bar and watched the crowd around them, looking for anyone off or suspicious for about an hour before making their way to the door. Sam rattled off their assigned password and the door opened and then closed behind them. They stood on a small landing at the top of a flight of stairs. 

"He yours?" The doorman asked Sam, referring to Dean. 

Dean's look of indignation turned to surprise at Sam's response.

"Yes," he said, "he is."

The doorman cuffed a blue band around each of their biceps. "No one will touch him unless you give permission," he said to Sam. 

"What the fuck was that?" Dean asked as they made their way down the stairs. 

"What? I thought it would be easier if he thought we were together." 

"Well now he thinks I'm your bitch," Dean complained. 

"Get over it, we're here to do a job," Sam said a little more pissy than he'd intended. 

Dean had no idea how badly Sam wanted him. He was so sick of watching his brother slip out the side door of some bar with every woman that threw herself at him - and there were plenty. But that was Dean and he'd kind of gotten used to it. That was until two weeks ago when Dean slipped out into the night with a decidedly male companion. 

Once the surprise had worn off, jealousy took its turn before anger had reared its ugly head. If Dean was going to be taking cock from anyone, it damn well should be him. 

The stairs took them down into a den of darkness where another door awaited, this one with a different password. 

Neither of them were quite prepared for the sight that greeted them. The large basement room stretched the length of the club and looked like something out of one of those Triple X porn movies Sam had once walked in on Dean watching. Naked people in all imaginable positions cuffed to the wall, the floor or various pieces of furniture, a fair amount of people in various states of undress milling about the room, some on leashes, others being led by their dicks. He saw one guy in a diaper with a pacifier in this mouth and got a whiff of something highly unpleasant as he passed. They had to walk around a spanking station, a guy strapped face down on a table with his ass on display, in order to get to the rest of the room. 

The lighting varied depending on what part of the room you were in, anything from grainy and dim to harsh and unforgiving. Other areas had colored bulbs of red, blue or black, and one area in the back had none at all. A very low almost hypnotic music pulsed discreetly in the background. Sam turned around to say something to Dean but his brother had already wondered off to a section of the room lit by a blue bulb, oblivious to some of the hungry gazes that followed him. 

"Dean, we're supposed to stick together," Sam reminded him with a sharp whisper, feeling possessive and edgy. 

"We can talk to more people if we split up," was Dean's response. "Can you believe this place?"

Dean was a flirt, that was nothing new. If he could use it to his advantage to work a case then he had no shame in doing so. Sam was used to it with women. More than once Sam tensed as someone reached out to touch his brother before noting the blue band on his arm. It signified that Dean belonged to someone. To him. Dean hadn't gotten that memo yet apparently. 

Sam thought it was about time he clued his brother in. 

Dean's back was to him as he stalked over to claim him. The guy talking to Dean saw him coming and immediately backed off with his head lowered. Sam grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to another section of the club. 

Dean pulled out of his grip, "The fuck, Sam?"

"You're disrespecting me," Sam informed him coolly. "That band means you belong to me." 

"Jesus, Sam," Dean returned, "taking the role playing thing a little too seriously aren't you." 

Something about the challenging way Dean said it had Sam seeing red. Sam gripped his arm and decided this was as good a place as any to show his brother exactly who he belonged to. 

"Just remember who started this," he said. 

"Started what?" Dean barely got the question out of his mouth when Sam spun him around and pulled Dean's back to his chest. 

Sam had the button on Dean's jeans popped and had his hand halfway down his brother's pants before Dean could fully react with anything more than a slight squirm. His hand slowed and then froze on Dean's cock as his fingers slicked with sticky warmth. Jesus. He'd slid his fingers into panties that weren't that fucking soaked. 

"You're wet," Sam said, feeling his arousal spike. 

"Yeah, so," Dean's bravado was marred by the slight tremble in his voice as Sam swirled his thumb up the side of his shaft. 

"Who're you wet for, Dean?" Sam asked. "That little twink you were batting your eyelashes at earlier?"

"What...do you care?" Dean's voice is breathless, tied to Sam's hand on his dick. 

Sam's anger surges again and his voice hardens. "Because you belong to me." 

He knew that part of what Dean was reacting to was him by the way his cock twitched in his hand. He'd also come to the conclusion that his brother was such a cockslut that it didn't matter who's hand was wrapped around his dick at that moment. 

Sam wanted it to matter.

He pulled his hand out of Dean's pants and tugged the tight t-shirt up over his chest until it was rucked under his pits. 

Dean tensed but didn't fight him, whispering harshly, "What are you doing?"

"Role playing," Sam said with calm deliberation, "you need to be taught a lesson." He unzipped Dean's pants. 

"Sam..."

"Shut up, Dean. I'm giving you exactly what you want. Enjoy it. Because after tonight...you're mine."

Sam slid Dean’s jeans low on his hips and pulled down his boxer briefs, exposing him to the room. He caught Dean's arms as his brother reacted, pulling them behind his back. Dean struggled and Sam tightened his grip. They drew a few gazes. 

"I know you want this," Sam whispered in his ear. "Don't fight it." 

Dean was breathing harshly, a tense hard line in Sam's grip. 

They had a small audience, some watching while they played with their toys, others just passing through and some that were circling hungrily. 

Locking Dean's arms behind his back with one arm, Sam fingered the head of his weeping cock.

Fuck. 

He'd licked pussy that wasn't that slick.

Sam smeared a generous amount of precom on each of Dean's nipples and then pulled his arms tighter, forcing him to arch his back, putting him on display 

"Ready to become part of the entertainment?" Sam whispered in Dean's ear, feeling already tense muscles twitch in response. He looked to the men waiting and watching nearby and lifted his chin, offering the permission they'd been hoping for. "First come, first served." 

"Sam..," Dean's breath was unsteadily as a large man dropped to his knees in front of him. 

Not wanting to miss out on the gorgeous piece of flesh being offered, two others made a play for Dean's nipples. 

Dean's breathing increased, chest heaving and he struggled again as the men, one of whom looked disturbingly like Bobby, each took a hard come covered nipple into their mouth. Dean thrashed and tugged against Sam's grip and the suction on his chest right up until the moment the man on his knees engulfed the glistening head of his cock. 

Dean's mouth went slack and his head fell back, token fight draining out of him with a whimper as he surrendered to the strange mouths.

"There you go," Sam praised. "Just take it." 

The man on his knees made an obscene slurping sound and moaned around slick flesh, swallowing everything Dean had to offer while the two at his chest scraped and nibbled at tender nubs with their teeth. Dean panted helplessly, soft reluctant noises torn from the back of this throat. 

Sam could tell by the change in Dean's breathing and the movement of his hips that he was on the verge of coming. They'd been here over an hour and Dean was already so hot and wet when they'd started that it was a given he wouldn't last long. He came with a muffled cry, body jerking into the mouth at his dick before relaxing in Sam's hold. 

While Dean caught his breath the guy on his knees stood and whispered in Sam's ear. Sam took the small white pill offered, and once assured that it would do nothing but make Dean hard and keep him that way, he slipped it under his brother's tongue. It dissolved before Dean had a say in the matter one way or the other. 

Sam got the impression that Dean thought they were done. They weren't. He still had a point to make. There was a free table behind them and his 'helpers' were all to willing to assist him in strapping Dean down. His brother's arms were already cuffed loosely over his head before he fully understood what Sam was planning. He struggled briefly again when his footwear was removed and Sam tugged his pants off. 

The table was one you'd see in any doctor's office exam room, minus the handy velcro straps that is. Dean tried to bring his knees together but Sam held them apart, nodding to the men who'd cuffed his wrists. Dean arched into their mouths with a moan as they sucked on his nipples, legs parting to allow Sam the ease to secure his feet in the stirrups and strap the velcro around his ankles. 

On an incline with his ass at the edge of the table, knees bent, legs spread, Dean was wide open to anyone Sam allowed access. He gave a subtle cough and Dean's nipples were released. Sam stood between his legs and took Dean's semi-hard cock in his hands. 

"I'm gonna give you want you want, Dean. Then I'm going to show you who you belong to," Sam jerked his brother with rough tugs until he was hard again and leaking again. 

Sam offered Dean up to anyone who wanted a taste of him, making it clear that his brother was not to be fucked. That privilege belonged to him. 

Dean moaned as several mouths descended on him at once, taking his cock, his nipples, his mouth, some content to suck on whatever patch of skin they could reach. Over the course of the next hour Dean was serviced by so many mouths that Sam lost count. His brother writhed, whimpered and arched into all of them with shameless abandon. 

While Sam wanted his brother all to himself, he couldn't help but be turned on by Dean's enthusiastic response and the way he surrendered to each sensation. Sam watched as an older man licked Dean's hole and stabbed his tongue inside. Dean made a helpless keening noise around the tongue someone had already shoved down this throat. The guy at his ass took great pleasure in teasing him, softly lapping with the flat of his tongue and then stabbing into his hole with the tip. Someone else was quick to take advantage of the leaking neglected cock and swallowed Dean whole. His brother cried out, muffled by the mouth covering his, hips jerking as he came in the guy's mouth. 

Dean's recovery time was relatively quick due to the magic pill he'd been given, but he'd gotten off twice and his dick was flagging a little. Sam wrapped a hand large hand around him and jacked him a few times. 

"Doing good, baby," Sam encouraged. "You're almost ready for me." 

At the sound of his voice Dean's cock twitched in his hand and he gave a small thrust of his hips. Sam released him, pleased by the response.

It was another half hour before Dean began to show signs of fatigue, responding with gasps and tiny desperate whimpers, too tired to arch and moan but still so beautifully responsive. Sam waited until he was fully exhausted before taking his spot between Dean's legs and dismissing those still nibbling and sucking at him. 

Sam gently smoothed warm hands down the inside of quivering thighs. Deans' dick was hard, but dry. He carefully probed Dean's hole with the tip of his middle finger. 

"Shhhhhhh," Sam soothed when Dean made a faint noise of alarm and then relaxed when he opened his eyes to Sam. 

There were tubes of lube everywhere and Sam used a generous amount before slipping the tip of his finger through the tight ring of muscle. He worked his way in slowly with small thrusting movements until he was in as far as he could go. Dean's heat fluttered around him but outwardly he was spent, too tired to do more than pant. When Sam added a second finger, Dean's shaft started to leak again. 

"There you go, baby," Sam praised breathlessly. "Gonna fuck you hard...make you mine." 

"Y...yessss..."

Sam froze at the barely audible response, three fingers buried deep inside as he looked at his brother. Dean's eyes were glazed and half lidded with exhaustion, but they pinned Sam all the same. 

"Yours...always. Do it." 

It was said on a faint breath of air, but Sam heard it. On impulse, he leaned in and kissed Dean gently on the lips.

Sam unbuttoned his pants and hauled them down to his knees before slicking them both with lube. He freed Dean's feet from the stirrups and hooked his legs over his arms, eyes flickering to Dean's face with the soft hiss at the movement. Dean gave a subtle shake of his head. Don't worry about it.

Sam tugged Dean's ass closer to the edge of the table, tightening the cuffs on his wrists and drawing them higher over his head by doing so.

He slid in hard and fast, making good on his promise. Dean could do nothing but take it, eyes slipping closed, panting harshly as Sam pounded into him with a jarring force that had him tugging at the cuffs at his wrists. Sam pulled him in tighter, changing the angle of his thrust. Dean arched off the table with a cry that Sam didn't know he had left in him. But it was the broken whimper that followed that had Sam slowing, easing back on the intensity, the powerful need to claim suddenly giving way to something more tender. 

Sam hit that sweet spot inside of Dean again, caressing instead of stabbing, rolling his hips with a gentle persistence until Dean gave a soft sigh and opened to him completely. Let Sam take that last little bit that he'd yet to give. Dean came first, mouth falling open soundlessly, body trembling in exhaustion. Sam followed him with a final deep thrust that pushed him over the edge. 

He'd breathed through his own recovery before the tiny shivers making their way through Dean's body permeated. 

"Dean?" he asked softly. 

His brother's eyes were open, but just barely. Aware but beyond a verbal response. 

"It’s okay,” Sam assured, "I've got you."

Sam eased one of Dean's legs back into the stirrups and then wrapped an arm around his lower back to get him back up onto the table. Limbs that had been restrained for almost two hours were painfully stiff and sore. Dean hissed and whimpered as Sam released the cuffs at his wrists and gently lowered his arms. He pulled his brother's shirt down and tugged it into place. When he'd tugged Dean's pants and shoes off earlier, someone had put them under the table. Sam pulled Dean's jeans on up to his knees while he dressed his feet. 

"Can you stand?" he asked quietly, wanting nothing more than to get his brother away from prying eyes at that point.

Dean didn't answer or move, just looked at him helplessly. 

Sam wrapped an arm around his waist and tugged him off the table. Supporting most of his weight, he managed to somehow get his brother's pants up and buttoned. The tremble working its way through Dean was becoming more pronounced. 

"We're getting out of here," he said as he stood, trying to give Dean back some of his weight. His brother's knees buckled. 

"Okay," Sam caught him under his arms, "okay." 

Dean's hid his face in Sam's neck, unable to do much more. 

Sam did the only thing he could think of, he picked his brother up and carried him back towards the door they'd entered. Luckily, there was an alternate exit and someone was nice enough to point them in the right direction. Before Sam knew it he was back outside with the non-descript door closing at his back. He carried Dean to the Impala and eased him into the passenger side before rifling through the backseat. He found what he was looking for and pulled the hoodie over Dean's head, carefully easing his sore arms through the too long sleeves. 

Dean was able to stand on his own by the time they got back to the motel, but Sam had to help him out of the car and into the room. He tried to get his brother to take some water, but Dean kept pushing it away. Instead he burrowed under the covers, clothes and all and Sam climbed in behind him, wrapping him in his arms. 

He knew the shivering wasn't because Dean was cold, that it was due to exhaustion and muscle strain, but it made him feel better to be able to hold his brother. Dean didn't seem to mind, pulling his arm tight around him and giving into the pull of oblivion. It was a long time before Sam joined him. 

When he woke up sometime before dawn Dean had turned in his embrace and was tucked under his chin. It took Sam a few minutes to realize his brother was awake. 

"You okay?" he asked tentatively. 

Dean shifted a little, hair tickling Sam's chin as he spoke. "Yeah." 

Sam let the silence stretch for a moment before asking, "Was that what you wanted?"

Dean didn't answer right away, taking time to think before he responded. 

"It was...all those mouths on me at once...I don't know," Sam stilled, waiting as Dean found the right words, “it was...Jesus, it was fucking hot, Sammy." 

Sam relaxed, smiling affectionately and shaking his head. "Yeah," he said thoughtfully, "it kind of was." Easier to say now that he knew Dean was okay. 

Dean pulled back and looked at him, reading him easily. "I never even came close to using the safe word, dude. I'm fine. With everything. Seriously," he assured. 

"You couldn't talk, Dean," Sam pointed out, remembering the feeling of panic at the end of their game when he feared he'd pushed his brother too far. 

"I didn't need to. I had you," Dean snuggled closer, still wrapped in Sam's hoodie. "I knew you'd take care of me." 

Sam's smile was a little more tender this time. He had to learn to trust himself as much as Dean did. 

His brother huffed a laugh into his chest sounding sleepy. "Did you see that guy? The one that looked like..."

"Bobby," Sam finished for him with a chuckle. "Yeah." 

"Talk about mood kill, man," Dean said. "I almost lost it right then and there." 

Sam snorted softly. "You were so hot for it at that point it wouldn’t have mattered if it was Bobby,"

Dean didn't think it was funny. "Don't even say that. That's just wrong on so many levels." 

Sam laughed and smoothed his hand over Dean's back in soothing circles. "Go back to sleep. It's early."

Sam would have to find them a real hunt tomorrow. 

End.


End file.
